The Snow Angel
by littlepiglet22
Summary: Miyuki Honda, Tohru's sister comes back after a year. What will the gang think, never knowing Tohru had a sister? And what could Miyuki be hiding, when for some reason they dont change when they hug? Better than it sounds! Rate T just in case UP FOR GRABS
1. Chapter 1: Info and I'm Tohru's Sister!

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket! Only the plots I add and the Character's i add, everything else belongs to their respected owners! Again I repeat! I Do _NOT _own Fruits basket!**

**Chapter one: Info and I'm Tohru's Sister!**

Name: Miyuki *snow* Honda

Nickname: Mi

Age: 14

Looks: picture is one my homepage! I didn't want to do injustice by not describing her right!

Family/ Past: She doesn't like to bring up her real family much, but when she was younger, age six, Tohru's mom, adopted her. She is a year younger than Tohru and is protective of her. She hasn't seen Tohru for almost a year, but now she's moving back to town.

Story Start

I sighed as I looked back down at the paper, then looked back up at the building. 'So this is it?' I asked myself, staring up at the school I was going to be going to starting tomorrow, and the school my sister was in. 'Doesn't look like much' I added, looking at my watch momentarily 'She should be getting out about now, along with Hana-san and Uo-chan' I smiled a small smile, excited to see my sister after such a long time.

The bell suddenly rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I tried looking around for Tohru-nee through the crowd of students, but I was to short, so I had to stand up on the wall. I ignored the strange stares the kids were giving me, not just because I was on the wall, but because I figured they were surprised with how I was dressed.

(again picture on homepage, to much detail to right about without miss something!)

They could stare all they want to, it doesn't and wouldn't bother me. I grinned seeing Tohru walking out of the building talking to Uo-chan, and Hana-san, with a few others behind them as well. I was glad to see Tohru-nee so happy. But I just couldn't wait anymore. I jumped down quickly, landing perfectly on my feet startling several students around me, and headed straight towards her.

"Tohru-nee!" I exclaimed "Uo-chan and Hana-san too!" I grabbed all three at once, surprising them "It's been so long!"

"What the hell?" I heard a guy behind us yell, but ignored him. I released the girls, grinning at there surprised faces. "Yo!" I stated giving them a piece sign

"Well I'll be! If isn't the snow queen herself" exclaimed Uo-chan messing with me head, but not knocking the hood off.

" Ah, it is pleasant to feel you waves again Mi-chan" came Hana-chans monotone voice

" AH! MI-CHAN!" came then Tohru's startled voice "What are you doing here?" she asked giving me a hug this time

"I'm back in town Tohru-nee!" I told her "I start this school tomorrow!" I added glad to see her even more happy and smiling. I then decided to make notice of all the guys standing behind Tohru, staring with a bunch of different reactions. "Ummmm… Tohru-nee? Who are they?" I asked pointed behind her. She gasped surprised she forgot about them, Embarrassed she started apologizing to them, for some reason. One the boys, looking very feminine for a boy, who had purplish-gray hair, with eyes to match, came forwards trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Miss Honda" he told her "You were caught up in the moment, why don't you introduce us now?" he gave her a smile. She blushed, still embarrassed, but nodding none the less.

" Mi-chan, this is Yuki Sohma" the boy from before nodded, giving me a smile. She pointed to a boy with orange hair, and orangeish-brown eyes " Kyo Sohma" and then pointed to a boy with white hair, with black roots, with grey eyes that looked bored "This is Hatsuharu Sohma" she was about to introduce the last boy, who had blonde hair and light brown eyes, but he decided to introduce himself.

"And I'm Momiji Sohma!" he had a huge grin on his face, that was inpossible not to be contagious, so I grinned as well.

" It's nice to meet you all!" I told them bowing " I'm Miyuki Honda" They all stared at me surprised

"Honda?" came Yuki voice "Are you related to Miss Tohru?" I blinked, surprised he didn't know about me, but then Tohru can be an air-head sometimes, so I'm not surprised she didn't mention me.

"Yes Yuki-san" I answered " Tohru is my sister"

"Sister?" came Kyo voice, the same voice from before when I surprised Tohru and everyone. He rounded on Tohru "You never told us you had a sister!" she blushed and started stuttering trying to explain, but I butted in.

"Hey! Its not her fault" I told him, glaring up at him slightly, while he stared back in surprise "Tohru can be an air-head sometimes, so I'm not surprised she forgot to tell you" I added firmly

"But…!" his voice came back "_YOUR _Tohru's _SISTER_?

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get the chapter out soon, I'm just working on a lot right now! I am also sorry if any of the characters become OOC at some point I'll try not making them that way, I'll also try not making Miyuki Mary-sueish either! Thanks for reading! Review if you want to, but like my other stories I dont care if you do or not I'm gonna post it anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT ANNOUSMENT!

I am not continuing this story. I don't feel into anymore, and just don't want to write it anymore. If anyone wants to take it and make it there own, they can, I wont care. 

I'm sorry to all the people who were wanting to read this story, but it's don't for me, I am completely blocked.

So it's up for grabs for anyone who wants it!

Once again…I'm Sorry!


End file.
